


Los consejos de Kakashi.

by Ferchot0



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferchot0/pseuds/Ferchot0
Summary: Sakura al no ver resultados con su método de conquista en Sasuke,decide pedirle consejos a Kakashi.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 6





	Los consejos de Kakashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido porfavor no sigas leyendo.
> 
> Tw// puke,underage,noncon,manipulation,grooming,impregnate,blood.
> 
> En el caso en que estos no te afecten,¡se libre de seguir adelante!

Sakura al no ver resultados con su método de conquista en Sasuke,decidió pedirle consejos a Kakashi.

Se dirigió adentro del bosque donde todos ellos practicaban,buscando a su sensei ,el cuál debía andar por ahí en algún árbol leyendo uno de sus libros dudosos.

“¡¡Kakashi sensei!!,uhm necesito preguntarle un par de cositas,heh...”   
gritó,mientras miraba a su alrededor esperando que el hombre apareciera como lo hacía siempre,rápido y sigiloso.

“Sí Sakura,¿Cuál es el problema?”   
Era Kakashi,si es que no estuviera acostumbrada a esas apariciones esporádicas de su Sensei ,le hubiera pegado un buen susto,pero como ese no era el caso,tan sólo volteó a continuar con la conversación.

“Gracias por venir kakashi sensei,la verdad es que le tengo que hacer un par de preguntas poco convencionales...”   
Sakura jugaba con sus dedos mientras decía esto,se le notaba nerviosa,por lo que inmediatamente el mayor dejó de leer su libro y se concentró solamente en lo que ella decía.

“Ehh,Bueno,supongo que usted sabe sobre mis sentimientos por Sasuke...” hizo una pequeña pausa para dar un fuerte respiro “y que hago todo lo posible por que el guste de mi,pero por más que trato,sólo consigo que el me odie,si tan sólo usted pudiera-“

“¿Darte consejos?”Kakashi interrumpió,el sabía por donde la conversación iba yendo.

“Sí,así es”la chica se había puesto roja,el hecho de que Kakashi supiera lo que ella quería discutir la había tomado muy por sorpresa.

Por su parte el joven ya llevaba tiempo queriendo dar un paso más allá con su alumna,desde que la vio por primera vez supo que ella tenía que ser suya,su cabello,ojos,piel y su inocencia lo volvían loco.Este era su momento,ella ya confiaba en el,por lo que sería más fácil lograr su cometido.

“Ah,bueno...en ese caso”fingió pensar a profundidad lo que iba a decir,reposando sus dedos en su barbilla.”no soy el mejor en temas de amor,pero sí que sé lo que a los chicos nos gusta,si quieres te enseño,pero tendría que ser en un lugar un poco más privado,no puedo dejar que los chicos sepan lo que te estoy revelando”

“¡¡¡Me encantaría que me enseñaras esos secretos!!!” La chica tomando la iniciativa agarró la mano de su sensei y corrió con el hasta llegar a una pequeña choza abandonada que estaba relativamente cerca de donde entrenaban.

“Bueno Sakura,a los chicos nos gustan las chicas que se dejan hacer lo que sea” lentamente se acercó a ella para tomar el mentón de la pequeña .

“A qué se refiere sensei?”preguntó la chica algo extrañada por como Kakashi se comportaba.

“Bueno...”no dijo más,se bajó su mascarilla y comenzó a besar a la menor.

Usaba su lengua para saborear cada espacio de la boca de la niña,podía sentir como los dientes de esta aún eran de leche,tenía una dentadura tan pequeña y esto hacía que Kakashi se prendiera aún más. Acompañado con el beso se abrió paso al trasero de la niña,a pesar de que esta sólo tuviera 12 años el culo y caderas de esta estaban muy desarrolladas.

Cuando por fin le cedió un momento para respirar,Sakura se puso a llorar para decir “qué cree que hace!!?,yo guardaba mi primer beso para Sasuke “

Mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente,Kakashi se estaba desabrochando su pantalón,también se sacó su cinta para usarla de esposas improvisadas en Sakura.

Sakura se encontraba tan sumergida en su llanto,que fue fácil para Kakashi amarrarle sus manos ,procedió a quitar la cinta que la chica traía en su cabeza,para usarla en sus pies.  
Ella ya se encontraba sin posibilidades de escapar ,por más que gritaba por ayuda nadie la podía escuchar,era de esperarse ya que estaban en medio de la nada.

“Usted...está enfermo,lo odio Kakashi sensei” 

Los dedos del mayor acariciaban la intimidad de la niña por encima de sus shorts,su entrepierna se empezaba a mojar lentamente,Kakashi sabía como mover sus dedos,el hombre procedió a quitarle las prendas bajas a Sakura,la niña casi por instinto juntó sus piernas para que el tipo no pudiese ver sus partes.

“N-no,no me mire ahí...” la pelirrosa se encontraba llorando más que nunca.

“Uh?,tranquila Sakura,mira ,si esto te hace sentir mejor...” el mayor se alejó un poco de la chica y con una de sus manos sacó a la vista su miembro erecto. “Ves?,ahora tu también puedes ver mis partes intimas”

Forzando a la chica a abrir las piernas,acercó su rostro hasta la vulva de la menor ,con su lengua empezó a lamer el pequeño clitoris de esta,al mismo tiempo con sus dedos penetraba su interior.

Sonidos mojados invadían la choza en la que este hombre abusaba descaradamente de la jovencita “mira que linda te ves,tu coño está increíblemente mojado,parece que esto te excita muchísimo “ el joven hizo una pausa y miró detenidamente la vagina de la chica,podía ver que su himen se encontraba intacto,cosa que demostraba que la chica era virgen “qué ternura,ojalá pudieras ver tu himen...ten por seguro que esta será la última vez que lo podrás ver en tan perfecto estado”

“A-A qué se refiere?...” preguntó Sakura con la voz gangosa de tanto llanto.

El hombre sin decir ni una palabra más comenzó a frotar su miembro contra la entrepierna de la contraria,sin previo Kakashi acomodó su pene para poder penetrar y embestir a Sakura,la entrada de la menor estaba tan apretada que esta no podía contener los gritos de dolor;esos gritos no le gustaban para nada a su sensei,por lo que este con una de sus manos tapó la boca de Sakura para que sus gritos no se escucharan tan fuertes.  
El hombre ejercía presión,tratando de que al menos la punta de su polla pudiera estar dentro de la chica,no fue hasta algunos minutos después que el miembro de Kakashi se empapó de sangre,y pudo ver como este había entrado hasta la mitad.

Se inclinó hacía la cabeza de Sakura y la abrazó tratando de que esta se calmara un poco,con sus dedos acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña intentando que esta sintiera una especie de afecto paterno que la hiciera más dócil ante el. “Tranquila chiquita,todo estará bien...“ comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas para que su pene entrara cada vez más profundo,para ser realistas,era prácticamente imposible que los 19 cm del joven cupieran dentro de la menor ,pero Kakashi no perdía las esperanzas.

Sus embestidas se hacían cada vez más bruscas ,sin darse cuenta su miembro ya se encontraba chocando con el cervix de Sakura.

“Por favor...pare,duele mucho,siento que me voy a desmayar del dolor...” los sollozos de la niña hicieron que el hombre parara.”está bien bebé,pero tengo que venirme sí o sí ,así que prepárate ”

Lentamente sacó su pene de dentro de Sakura,cuando esté había salido por completo vio como bastante sangre salía del interior de la chica,no era normal que esta sangrara tanto,pero en ese momento el joven no se preocupó del todo.

Parado en sus rodillas se fue acercando hasta el rostro de la menor,iba a obligar a Sakura a hacerle una felación.

Era la primera vez en todo ese encuentro que Sakura pudo ver a detalle como era la polla de su abusador,esta era bastante larga y venosa,podía ver cómo palpitaba y como botaba líquido preseminal sobre su rostro.  
Después de verla detenidamente por algunos segundos el hombre comenzó a acariciar los labios de la menor con la cabeza de su miembro,quería obligarla a abrir la boca,pero la chica insistía en apretar la mandíbula.

“Q-que asco...no crea que voy a meter eso a mi bo-“ rápidamente cuando la chica vociferó esas palabras Kakashi metió su miembro dentro de la boca de la menor “ni te atrevas a morderme,sensei se pondrá muy enojado...tu sabes,quizás vuelva a follar tú pequeña vagina...”

Asustada,la chica simplemente cedió ,sentía cada textura de el pene del mayor,tenía miedo que sus dientes rozaran el miembro y que el hombre lo malinterpretara y volviera a penetrarla,por lo trataba de abrir su boca lo más grande posible tal y como lo haría en el dentista.  
Cada vez el hombre embestía más profundo,cosa que hacía a Sakura querer vomitar,aparte le costaba respirar.

“Quién diría que una chica como tú tendría una garganta tan profunda “ al momento de decir esto Sakura vomitó con el miembro aún en su boca,el vomito no sólo estaba en toda su boca si no que también había salido un poco por su nariz,Kakashi no se encontraba asqueado del todo,por lo que ignoró aquellos fluidos ,y continuó moviendo sus caderas hasta sentir que se iba a venir.

Estaba apunto de correrse por lo que rápidamente sacó su pene de la cavidad bucal de la chica y metió la punta de su miembro en la estrecha vagina de esta,quería dejarla embarazada,así esta nunca se podría separar de él.

En este punto la niña tenía una mirada perdida ,no tenía energía para gritar o suplicar que el hombre no le hiciera más daño,lo único que hacía ver que aún seguía viva eran las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro y como esta pestañeaba cuando su cuerpo lo requería.

“Linda,te voy a hacer la madre de mis hijos,promete que los vas a nggh” en ese momento pudo sentir como un líquido cálido recorría su interior,preferiría estar muerta antes que quedar embarazada de un hombre tan enfermo y malvado como su Sensei. “Promete... que los vas a cuidar,y les darás todo el amor que se merecen...”

Quería decirle que no,quería que alguno de los chicos entrara por la puerta y le diera la paliza de su vida ,pero sabía que nada de eso pasaría,se resignó a darle la razón a su abusador “sí...intentaré ser la mejor madre posible...”respiró profundamente ,y agregó “podría soltarme?”Vio como el hombre la había ignorado por lo que inventó una excusa   
”es que me gustaría poder besar a mi futuro esposo...” ese hombre le daba tanto asco ,y más asco le daba tener que decir esas cosas,pero era algo de vida o muerte,tenía que persuadir al tipo para que la dejara salir de ahí.

“Si lo planteas así...no te soltaba porque te ves tan linda en ese estado,pero bueno,tranquila en un momento te suelto” el hombre se paró y sacó un pañuelo del bolsito que Sakura traía a las misiones,limpió su miembro que se encontraba lleno de variedad de fluidos y acomodó sus ropas,quedando como si nada hubiera pasado. Volvió a agacharse para soltar a la chica de las cintas que le impedían moverse “bueno ,ahora mi beso...”soltó un risa sarcástica“pero primero limpia tu boquita y cara,estás llena de vomito“

Mientras ella limpiaba su cara el hombre cuidadosamente limpiaba la parte baja de la menor,que en el momento seguía sangrando,no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y cuidadosamente le volvió a poner sus shorts “Estás lista Sakura?,los chicos nos deben estar esperando”

“Sí,pero...no creo poder moverme”


End file.
